Dangerous Enounter Volume: 4
by Marie King
Summary: It has been six months and Mac is happy and in a relationship with ER doctor Aubrey Hunter through Ella will not quit tormenting him will Mac finally be able to rid his life of her once and for all?  Rated M, for testifying about sexual assault
1. Introducing Aubrey

_Side note: Takes place in season 7 time line_

It was a particularly brutal cold January night.

Mac Taylor was with his girlfriend Aubrey Hunter.

They were standing outside one of his favorite bars, The King's Ale House.

Mac had met the young women at a deli that he had been going to in New York for ten years.

Aubrey had been in the Air Force Reserves as a doctor.

She had just gotten back form a tour in Afghanistan the year before she and Mac met.

After she gotten out of the reserves Aubrey had taken up a job at an local hospital as an ER doctor.

Mac had told Aubrey about Ella and what she had done to him two weeks into their relationship.

It was extremely difficult for him but with Aubrey's support Mac was able to get his story out.

After the two had made love for the first time it brought them extremely closer as a result.

Aubrey squeezed Mac's hand for support.

She whispered nervously "I'm okay, I just need a second."

Mac sighed turned to her and said assuredly "Bree it's gonna be fine. "

Aubrey gave him a wary look she replied uncertainly "Are you sure you want to tell your friends about us I mean I know how much you value your personal life and I keep thinking what if they don-"

Mac cut Aubrey off with a soft kiss.

He took her face between his hands and looked at her intensely.

Aubrey relaxed a little.

Mac then said lovingly "Listen we have been together for six months now I'm ready for my friends at the lab to know Aubrey I love you, and since I do I know they will too."

Aubrey smiled and replied warmly "I love you I'm sorry I have been acting insane it's just I really want your friends to like me it's important to me that they do."

Mac kissed Aubrey again.

He then replied adoringly "Well you can stop worrying because they will come on let's go inside I'm freezing!"

Aubrey grinned reassured by Mac's words.

She then kissed him deep and sweet on the lips and said confidently "I am defiantly ready now."

Mac smiled and replied happily "I'm glad, Bree."

Holding hands Aubrey and Mac then walked inside.

The team were all waiting seated at the bar, Flack, Hawkes, Sid, Danny and Lindsay, Adam and their newest member Jo Danville.

Mac stepped behind Aubrey so he could take her coat off for her. Aubrey in turn shrugged out of it.

The King's Ale was a warm and inviting bar much more so then most of the bars in the city.

For Mac he felt extremely at peace whenever he stepped inside it.

Mac then placed Aubrey's coat on the hanger near the door he then did the same with his.

Lacing hands again Mac and Aubrey then made their way to the bar where his team waited.

Mac broke into a smile.

He pulled a stool out for Aubrey next to Jo.

Before she sat down Mac once again slid his right hand through hers and turned Aubrey to his seven friends.

Beaming Mac said "Everyone this is my girlfriend, Aubrey Hunter."

Aubrey smiled and replied warmly "Hello, everyone."

Hawkes was the first to speak he slid off his stool extended his right hand and said invitingly "Hey I'm Sheldon, but almost everyone calls me Hawkes nice to meet you Aubrey."

Aubrey shook Hawkes's hand and said confident "Nice to meet you too Sheldon."

Flack who was seated next to Danny got off his

stool extended his left hand and said "Don Flack."

Aubrey smiled took Flack's hand and replied softly "Don good to meet you."

Lindsay and Danny then both slid off their stools.

Danny took Aubrey's right hand and said warmly "Danny Messer nice to meet ya."

Aubrey nodded and said "Hello, Danny."

After Danny released her Lindsay took Aubrey's right hand and replied her voice radiating warmth. "Lindsay Messer, it's very nice to meet you Aubrey."

Aubrey grinned and said "You too Lindsay."

Sid who was already off of his stool smiled and replied polietly"Sid Hammerback good to know you Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled back at Sid and said "Sid nice to meet you."

Jo shook Aubrey's right hand and replied sweetly "Jo Danville a pleasure to meet you."

Aubrey once again smiled and said "Jo, how do you do."

Finally Adam smiled and replied some what awkwardly "Adam Ross hi how are ya?"

Aubrey nodded at him and replied "Adam, nice to meet you."

Mac then slid his hand into Aubrey's once again that night.

He smiled at her and kissed her slightly her cheek.

He sighed and said "Well now that you've met everyone why don't we have a round?"

Danny clapped his hands together and said enthusiastically "All right boss now you are talking my language!"

Lindsay slapped Danny softly on his chest and replied mockingly "Danny!"


	2. Apologies

Mac and Aubrey were back in his apartment and bed.

Aubrey propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Mac lovingly.

She said softly "I'm sorry.. again."

Mac smiled and replied understandingly "It's okay I understood why you were nervous."

Aubrey smiled and kissed him.

She then said warmly "I really like your friends thanks for talking me into going."

Mac grinned and replied happily "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Aubrey sat up fully.

She straddled him and they began to kiss hungrily.

The two kissed passionately for a few minutes they then made love intensely.

After they had caught their breath Aubrey said seductively "I had a amazing time tonight sweetie, I especially enjoyed what we just did care to oblige a repeat?"

Mac laughed.

He kissed Aubrey soft and slow.

Pulling her toward him again Mac replied eagerly "I'd love too!"


	3. Unexpected Call

Mac was in his office he was busy filling out some paper work for the lab when suddenly his office phone rang.

He picked it up on the first ring and said professionally "Taylor."

"Ah Detective Taylor this is Dr. Richard Aaron I am Ella McBride's psychiatrist at the West View Institution I would like to inform you that she is being released today."

Mac felt himself freeze and his stomach drop.

He took a deep breath and sputtered out "W- why is she being released I thought she was never going to be released and that she could never be rehabilitated?"

Dr. Aaron replied "Well she has responded greatly to the medication she was given here and is going to be staying indefinitely with her wealthy Aunt in Connecticut."

Mac felt himself reeling even more he just couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

Mac took another deep breath and asked concernedly "Why are you telling me this is she still a danger to me?"

Dr. Aaron said tentatively "Well no, but she has been saying that she wants to sue you."

Mac felt his mouth drop open.

Once he had composed himself he asked in disbelief "Why!"

Dr. Aaron's replied "Well she believes that you slandered her good name you see even through she is on medication and admitted to everything she did to you Ella still believes that you need to be punished."

Mac replied angry now "I thought you said she wasn't a danger to me?"

Dr. Aaron said hesitantly "Yes but what I meant that she wasn't a _physical _danger to you."

Dr. Aaron replied apologetic "Detective Taylor I am very sorry I didn't mean to upset you even through I shouldn't be doing this I thought it would only be fair that I warn you."

Mac softened a little and replied "I understand Doctor thank you."

Dr. Aaron replied confidently "I want to let you know that I will testify on your behalf when and if this goes to court you have not slandered Ella socially or mentally and I can prove it."

Mac replied warmly "Thanks Doc I appreciate that I do I'll let you know okay?"

Dr. Aaron said gravely "I'll speak to you then I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that."

Mac replied gravely "I'm afraid with Ella it will."


	4. Inevitable

Ella was suing Mac for slander.

He still couldn't believe that any decent judge would hear her ridiculous claims.

Through he had to admit she was beautiful and very manipulative.

Plus Ella was still incredibly wealthy form her book deal and she could afford the best legal team money could buy.

It was the first week into the trial.

The past four days the lawyers had asked Mac about how he had gotten involved in Ella's life.

Today they were continuing questioning him about the night Ella took him hostage.

It was the fifth day.


	5. Day Of Trial

Mac and Aubrey were just about to go inside the courtroom.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead onto his.

She kissed him softly and said assuredly "Don't worry about anything else just keep your thoughts on me okay honey don't let her get in your head."

He sighed and replied anxiously "I will."

Mac's lawyer was an extremely experienced defense attorney.

His name was Walter Anderson he was in his late sixties and was both serious and compassionate.

Walter chimed in " Miss Hunter is right Mac don't let Ella or her lawyer get to you."

He nodded.

Aubrey slid her right hand in Mac's

She whispered to him softly "I love you."

Mac whispered warmly "I love you."

The three then walked into the courtroom.


	6. Testifiying

Walter took a breath. He stepped forward slightly and asked "So Mr. Taylor after Miss McBride came downstairs form changing did you too have dinner?"

Mac took a deep breath and replied "Yes."

Walter then asked "What did you talk about?"

Mac said slowly "We talked about her book mostly."

Walter asked precisely "I see Mr. Taylor did Miss McBride pour you a glass of whine with your dinner?"

Mac sighed and said "Yes she did."

Walter asked promptly "Did the whine taste strange at all to you?"

He shook and head and replied "No not at all."

Walter asked "After dinner what did you both do?"

Mac replied "I helped her with the dishes."

Walter then asked "How were you feeling when you were helping her?"

Mac took yet another deep breath.

He then said "Woozy and really nauseous before I knew it I passed out."

Walter asked "Then what?"

Mac leaned back in his seat he took a very deep breath.

After a moment he leaned forward again.

"I woke up the next day and I wasn't sure where I was at at first. After I had fully woke up I realized that I was in a bed."

Walter nodded he took a breath then prompted "Then what?"

Mac took another deep breath. He looked out onto the gallery.

Aubrey was sitting in the middle of the front row.

She pushed her hair back with her fingers twice and smiled.

On the first day of the trial she and Mac had made up a signal system so she could give him nonverbal support while he was testifying.

Pushing her hair back twice and smiling meant _Don't give up honey I love you. _

Buoyed by Aubrey's signal Mac looked Walter straight in the eye and answered confidently "Well I realized that I was handcuffed my hands were cuffed to the top bed posts and the it was the same way with my feet I was only wearing a dress shirt that I had wore the following night I was completely naked form the waist down and I had a condom on."

Walter nodded he then asked "And?"

Mac looked out onto the gallery once again.

He locked eyes with Aubrey.

She twirled her hair around her right finger once it was a signal that meant _stay strong. _

Mac took another deep breath.

He then said softly "I noticed the smell of sex."

Walter asked "Did you _remember_ having sex with the Defendant?"

Mac shook his head unable to answer.

Ella's lawyer barked "Objection, Your Honor Mr. Taylor did not vocalize his answer!"

Judge Wilson said professionally "Calm down, Mr. Baker."

He then turned to Mac and said warmly "Please we need to hear you say your answer for the record."

Mac nodded and said through gritted teeth "No I didn't."

Walter asked "Did you _want_ to have sex with Miss McBride?"

Mac answered again through gritted teeth "No I didn't."

Walter then pressed on "After you realized what had gone on between you and the Defendant what was your reaction?"

Mac once again that day looked out onto the gallery. Aubrey smiled at him encouragingly Mac took another deep breath.

He replied sickeningly "I was repulsed not long after I had realized what had go on I vomited."

Walter asked "Then what?"

Mac said "Ella came into the room she was wearing lingerie."

Walter turned slightly in Ella's direction and asked angrily " What was the Defendant's reaction?"

Mac sighed and said "She laughed and told me that she had drugged me which I had already figured out."

Walter nodded and asked "What did she say she had drugged you with?"

Mac sighed.

He took a breath then said try as he might he couldn't keep the embarrassment and shame out of his voice. "Valium and Viagra."

Walter nodded again and asked "What did she do then Mr. Taylor?"

Mac once again that day took another deep breath.

He then answered "She, um-"

He stopped mid sentence not knowing if he could continue.

Walter said soothingly "It's all right Mr. Taylor take your time."

Mac took a breath and continued "She got on top of me and started to kiss me."

Walter asked "Did you try and get her off of you?"

He said somewhat angrily "Yes but I was too weak. I...just couldn't."

Aubrey placed her right hand over her heart and looked at him with a mixture of sadness and anguish.

Walter said "Did you ask her why she had done this to you?"

Mac nodded then answered "Yes she said that she did it because she wanted too. I offered her my help and asked her to let me go she said she didn't want my help and that she wasn't going to let me go."

Walter prompted "What did she do then?"

Mac sighed deeply he looked at Ella she blew him a kiss and waved smugly.

Mac felt like throwing up his stomach churned queasily.

Walter caught Ella's action.

He said outraged " Objection, Your Honor!"

Judge Wilson looked at Ella's lawyer and said reprovingly "Control your client Mr. Baker!"

Mr. Baker said "Apologies Your Honor."

Judge Wilson then said to Walter "Proceed Mr. Anderson."

Walter replied "Thank you Your Honor."

Walter then asked "What did the Defendant do then?"

Mac replied sickeningly "She punched me in the stomach and continued to kiss me."

Walter nodded "She would do this periodically or non stop?"

Mac leaned back in his seat.

He sighed then answered "I'm not sure the whole of that day I suppose I was incapacitated form the drugs."

Walter asked "Mr. Taylor when the drugs wore off. How were you feeling as Miss McBride was kissing you?"

Mac once again that day looked at Aubrey.

She smiled.

He took a breath and said mortified "I felt many emotions all at once. Shame, humiliation, pleasure, helplessness and, disgust."

Walter nodded then said "Mr. Taylor what ended up happening to you that day?"

Mac replied shamefully "I eventually passed out when I woke up the next morning I smelled a mixture of soap and sex I realized that Ella had had sex with me again that morning while I was passed out and that she had bathed me."

Walter took Mac's words in then asked "How did that make you feel Mr. Taylor?"

Mac sighed then said distraught "Sickened, used betrayed angry."

Walter nodded then asked "Did the Defendant eventually come back?"

Mac nodded then said automatically "Yes she was wearing a new set of lingerie and had fixed her hair."

Walter asked "What did she do then?"

Mac replied "She got on top of me again and began to kiss me."

Walter said "Is that all she did that day was kiss you?"

Mac said quietly "No."

Walter asked sensitively "What else did the Defendant do to you Mr. Taylor?"

Mac took a breath.

He answered humiliatingly "She said that I had always fantasized about us being together and that I should be happy that we have been and were she said that she had always wanted us to be together since the first day we met."

Walter pressed "And?"

Mac took another breath and continued utterly horrified "I told her that that wasn't true. I had only thought of her as a friend that I had never thought of her romantically in any way."

He took another breath then said rushed "She got angry called me a liar then she slapped me twice across my face told to me to say that I loved her and had always wanted her when I hesitated and she punched me hard in the stomach twice she told me that if I didn't say that I loved her and wanted her that she was going to hit me again only worse."

Walter asked subtly outraged"So you told her that you loved her and wanted her because you were afraid of the physical torture she was going to give you. Did you eventually give in?"

Mac nodded and said quietly " Yes I said that I had always loved her and wanted her . Ella said I love you too and punched me really hard in my stomach."


	7. Recess

Walter asked blatantly "Even after you told her what she wanted to hear the Defendant still hurt you?"

Mac replied "Yes."

Walter asked "What was the Defendant's response after she hit you."

He said "She told me she loved to hear me be in pain."

Walter then asked sensitively "What did the Defendant do then Mr. Taylor?"

Mac closed his eyes for a second he took a deep breath.

Once he was composed he answered disconcertingly "She told she knew what I wanted, she went over to the right hand bedside drawer and.. took out a condom... she opened it put it... on.. me ...then she removed my underwear and her own then she...told me to say that I wanted it."

Walter replied sadly "What did you say?"

Mac took a deep breath and said mortified "I knew if I said no she would beat me again she had been punching me all day I knew I wouldn't be able to handle any more so I said that I wanted her too."

Walter pressed gently yet authoritatively "What did the Defendant do next?"

He looked at Aubrey she made a small yet subtle pushing motion with her right hand.

Mac took a deep breath and said degrading "She called me a good boy and began to have sex with me."

Walter questioned "What were you feeling during that time Mr. Taylor?"

Mac felt his stomach tense up queasily bile rose up in his throat he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it down.

Judge Wilson looked at Mac worriedly and asked "Mr. Taylor, are you all right?"

Mac shook his head and spat out "Can I be excused, Your Honor?"

Judge Wilson nodded and replied "Of course, in fact why don't we all take a hour recess I think everyone could use a breather."


	8. Relief

Mac shook his head in reply he got up form the witness stand and sprinted to the bathroom.

He found the first stall he could reach.

He locked the door and barely managed to lift the toilet seat before violently expelling his stomach.

Once he was absolutely positive he wasn't going to vomit again Mac went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with cold water.

Mac took some deep breaths fully composed he washed his hands and left the bathroom.


	9. Getting Back Out There

When Mac came out of the bathroom, outside waiting were Walter and a very worried Aubrey.

Aubrey went to him and asked anxiously "Are you okay honey?"

Mac kissed her forehead softly and said reassuringly "Yeah I'm find Bree."

Aubrey looked at him for a second.

Concerned she asked "Mac did you throw up?"

Mac nodded.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around his waist and replied worriedly "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I'm just worried about you are you sure your okay?"

Mac sighed and said "Yes. I'm fine now really I am."

Walter replied concerned "Are you sure you want to continue with your testimony because I can post pon-"

Mac held up his hand and said "No Walter I'm okay now I want to continue."

Walter nodded and said "All right don't worry Mac we're almost done."

Mac nodded. Aubrey kissed him on the lips gently.

She hugged him and replied admirably "Keep your thoughts on me you are doing great, honey I'm really proud of you, I love you."

Mac softened he kissed her and replied "Thanks, I love you."

Walter checked his gold pocket watch and said gravely "All right kids it's time to get back in there. Mac are you ready?"

Aubrey slid her right hand through his and squeezed it tightly.

Mac smiled at her for second.

He turned to Walter and said confidently "You bet."

Walter nodded and said "Okay let's get back in there."

Mac squeezed Aubrey's hand once.

He then walked back confidently towards the witness stand.

The courtroom was called to order.

Judge Wilson placed his hand over his microphone.

He turned to Mac and whispered just loud enough for him to hear "Young man are you feeling better?"

Mac nodded and whispered back "Yes I am thank you, Your Honor."

Judge Wilson took his hand off of his microphone and said to Walter "You may proceed Mr. Anderson."

Walter replied "Thank you, Your Honor."

Walter then asked "Mr. Taylor how were you feeling when the Defendant was having sex with you?"

Mac took a breath then said "I just tried my best not to think about what she was doing. I knew that if I thought about it I was would throw up again."

Mr. Baker said "Objection, Your Honor Mr. Taylor didn't answer the question!"

Judge Wilson gave Mr. Baker a irritated look he rebuked "Mr. Baker control your temper in my courtroom!"

Mr. Baker replied remorsefully "Apologies, Your Honor."

Judge Wilson then turned his attention to Walter.

He said annoyingly " Mr. Baker makes a valid point however irritating it may be your client did not answer your question correctly Mr. Anderson."

Walter nodded and replied politely "Understood, Your Honor."

Walter then asked "Mr. Taylor what were your _feelings_ during that time?"

Mac sighed then answered embarrassingly "I felt used, and disgusted it felt like my daughter was having sex with me she was very _rough _and it _hurt _badly."

Walter nodded then said "I see it must have been extremely difficult for you Mr. Taylor did you experience any arousal or pleasure during that time?"

Mac looked at Aubrey with forgiving eyes and replied shamefully "At...first but, then I thought about...other things."

Walter prompted "Like what?"

Mac answered reverently "My wife Claire I thought back to the time when we were married those memories of her helped me get through it."


	10. The Truth

Walter took a breath.

He then asked pointedly "Mr Taylor what happened after the Defendant was finished?"

Mac took a deep breath then said quietly "She asked me if I enjoyed what she had just done."

Walter prompted "What did you say?"

He swallowed and said disgustedly "I lied. I told her that I enjoyed what she did very much."

Walter asked "What happened then?"

Mac replied irritated "She didn't believe me and punched me twice in my stomach I threw up as result."

Walter then asked "Wh-

Ella suddenly yelled "You bastard why are you doing this to me!" .

Judge Wilson banged his gavel and said harshly "Miss McBride control yourself!"

Ella got up form her seat and started walking toward Mac.

She screamed angrily "Why are you lying, Mac I thought you loved me I thought you wanted us to be together why are you lying why tell them the truth, tell them what really happened, tell them!"

Mac started at Ella he felt both pity and disgust.

Judge Wilson banged his gavel again and said angrily "That's it case dismissed court officers take Miss McBride away!"

Mr Baker tried to protest he opened his mouth.

Judge Wilson was there before him.

He shouted angrily "Mr. Baker don't even try it!"

Ella struggled against the officers grip determined to get to Mac.

She screamed manically "I love you please tell them the truth, tell them you love me too, tell them, tell them ,you know the truth, please I will always love you, please Mac!"


	11. Free

Four hours had passed since the trial.

Mac still couldn't believe it was all over.

It hadn't really sunk in yet. Ella was finally out of his life forever.

He never had to worry about her again.

Ella was taken back to the West View Institution she had been labeled a permanent threat to not only Mac but to society.

Dr. Aaron called Mac just an hour after the trial.

He replied apologetically "I am so sorry about this whole ordeal Detective, I truly didn't think Ella would press charges, I wish I could have been there for you during your trial I'm sorry I couldn't."

Mac said understandably "It's all right Doctor, you have other patients to look after it's all right, really."

Dr. Aaron replied softly "True, good luck Mr. Taylor."

Mac said "You too Doc, good-bye."

Dr Aaron answered warmly "Good-bye."


	12. Proposal

It had been three months since the trial and Mac was extremely content in his life.

Aubrey had moved in with him and their relationship was as strong as ever.

Their one year anniversary was that day and Mac had planned something special for her.

He had bought Aubrey a forest green silk dress.

Mac then had asked his friend Phil who owned the deli were he and Aubrey had first met at if he could have it closed down for the night Phil agreed.

He had told Aubrey to come at exactly ten o' clock.

Mac checked his watch it was nine fifty-eight.

Aubrey came through the door way in her green winter coat wearing the dress he had bought for her.

Her long normally wavy brown hair was up in an elegant french braid.

Mac was at her side in a second he helped Aubrey take her coat off.

He said breathlessly "Wow Bree you look beautiful."

Aubrey kissed him and replied flattered "Thanks sweetheart, I can't believe you were able to convince the owner to give us this place for the night ,you didn't have too you know, I mean I would have been content just to order take out form the apartment."

Mac kissed her he took her right hand in his and led Aubrey to their table.

He pulled out her chair for her.

Mac then sat down across form Aubrey, he reached across the table and grasped her right hand in his own.

He then said warmly "Bree tonight is special _you_ are special I wanted to have our one year anniversary in a place that had profound meaning for both of us I mean this is were we first met."

Aubrey looked around the deli and replied nostalgically "I still can't believe I've been with you for a whole year."

Mac reached across the table once and again that night took her right hand in his own.

He looked at Aubrey warmly and said reverently " I feel like I have known you my whole life."

Aubrey kissed Mac's hand and replied affectionately "Oh, that is so sweet."

Mac kissed her hand and said seriously "I wasn't saying it to be sweet I really feel that way about you."

Aubrey smiled and answered softly "I love you, Mac."

Mac smiled back at her and said adoringly "I love you."

After dinner they had ice cream sundaes.

As they were finishing up their sundae's

Mac suddenly took Aubrey's hand and replied thickly "You know I love you right?"

Aubrey wiped her face with her napkin and held Mac's hand.

She looked at Mac lovingly and said longingly "Yes I know."

Mac got up form his seat.

He stood in front of her and replied passionately "Aubrey I never thought I would feel this way about another woman, ever since my wife passed away I have never truly loved any one, even when I was in other relationships I never felt complete, or happy but, you have opened up the possibility to me that I can be in love with another woman, you changed my life I never want to be without you."

Tears glistened in Aubrey's eyes she wiped them away and whispered emotionally "Oh, Mac."

Mac got down on one knee.

He pulled form his breast pocket a small square blue velvet box and quickly opened it.

Nestled inside the velvet was a small gold ring instead of a diamond Mac had gotten a medium-sized emerald it was Aubrey's favorite stone.

Mac took a breath and said devotedly "Aubrey Elizabeth Hunter, I love you more than anything else in this world will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"

Aubrey grinned through her tears she choked out happily "Yes!"

Mac smiled he slid the ring on her left ring finger.

He then picked her up and swung her around twice.

Mac set her down and they kissed softly.

He said softly "I love you, _so much_."

Aubrey smiled and replied movingly "I know I love you too."

Two hours later the newly engaged couple had just finished making love.

Aubrey sighed and said ecstatically "Mac tonight has been one of the most amazing night's of my life."

Mac kissed her and replied softly "Me too."

Aubrey rolled over and straddled Mac.

She kissed him then said teasingly "We have celebrated once tonight do you think we could celebrate again?"

Mac pulled her closer to him and replied suggestively "Of course."

Aubrey said breathless "Mac I love you more than anyone in the world."

Mac said back equally breathless "I feel the same way about you."

The couple then continued to make love.


End file.
